


Not-Quite-Tall, Dark, And Gorgeous Just Stepped Into The Room.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gym AU, Lawyer!Peggy, Receptionist!Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Quite-Tall, Dark, And Gorgeous Just Stepped Into The Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Maybe a modern day au where Angie works at the front desk of a gym that Peggy goes to all the time?” (Anonymous)

Angie used to make fun of and laugh at all of the people that came in and out of those doors. Why drive to a gym, work out for an hour max, and then drive home and eat something unhealthy because ‘they earned it’? It was pointless, just work out at home or at least  _walk_  to the gym. Well, she couldn’t exactly complain since she was being paid, and they’d have no business if these people didn’t come in on a regular basis.

The receptionist used to laugh until one day,  _she_  walked in. Not-quite-tall, dark, and freaking gorgeous. And the first time she spoke? Angie needed a new pair of panties because that accent completely ruined her.

Thankfully, she wasn’t completely useless in the presence of Peggy Carter, but damn if her knees didn’t shake with every conversation they had. It seemed that Peggy was new to the area and loved to keep in shape. She definitely was not a fake gym junkie. She was the real deal. Proper work outs and yoga sessions - that Angie totally spied on - as well as eating a healthy diet and oh god her body was a fucking masterpiece.

Angie didn’t really think that Peggy needed to work out, since her body was already so in shape. But, she supposed that she had to maintain it. God, what the receptionist would give to have a glimpse of that body, naked and sweating on top of hers in bed. The embarrassment of fantasising during work snapped her out of her daydream and quickly went to the bathroom to cool herself down.

If she was being honest, Angie was doomed the day she met the Englishwoman. It was great and simultaneously awful that they had struck up a friendship, because the receptionist wanted more, but didn’t know how to go about asking. So, friendship was the next best thing, but a little flirting never hurt. 

(What she didn’t know was that Peggy was dealing with the same struggles. She found that she quite enjoyed her time with Angie, and she definitely was attractive. Soft, petite women were the lawyer’s weakness, and Angie fit the bill perfectly.)

That friendship grew over the next few months, and today was a great day, since she scored a maybe-date with Peggy.

"Good morning, Angie. How are you?" Peggy asked as she strolled into the gym, carrying her duffle bag on her muscular shoulder.

"Hey, English, I’m doing great. And you?" Angie smiled as soon as she spotted her friend.

"I’m alright, thank you. I won’t be in long, I have some business to take care of at the office. I didn’t want to miss any exercise today," The older woman explained with a sigh, stopping at the desk.

"Oh? Well, that kinda sucks, I guess. You must be really busy with cases, huh?"

Peggy was a lawyer, and a damn good one at that. Since she moved to New York, the older woman had become quite a contender in the business. Which was why she was busy today.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, um …" Peggy spoke, a little hesitantly which was strange for the usually confident woman, "I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight when I’ve finished work? I could really use the company and to just get away from it all."

Angie thought she was dreaming. They’d never really seen each other outside of the gym, despite being good friends. The fact of the matter was that Peggy was always so busy, being in high demand and all. So, the fact that the lawyer asked was a bit of a surprise, but not an unpleasant one.

With a smile, Angie nodded, “Of course! I’d love to. Here, take my number and just text me when and where.”

She scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and slid it over to Peggy with a wink. For the first time since knowing her, Angie witnessed a flustered and blushing Peggy. It was endearing and it made her want to kiss the adorable woman.

With a quick goodbye, Peggy rushed off to start her morning routine. Angie laughed quietly to herself as she sat down on her chair. She couldn’t fight the smile on her lips as she typed away at her computer, creating a list of things to do in preparation of their date that night.


End file.
